Loved and Lost
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Fini!Mamoru confesses his love for Usagi after taking a bullet for her and makes a small request. After it's granted she's forced to admit her feelings but is it too late when she finally admits?
1. Mamoru Dies

Tsukino Usagi was walking merrily towards the crown arcade, her sixteen year old body slouching slightly before straightening as she tried to convince herself that Baka wouldn't get to her. Her baby blue eyes watched the path before her as she tried not to slip and her blond odangos bounced. The two long streamers that fell from her head waving gently beside her. Her denim skirt flowed around her knees and her pink denim jacket hugged her upped body slightly, however it was undone to reveal her sunny yellow blouse. She was however oblivious to the sun creeping behind the clouds, the birds silencing their songs and the man pointing the gun, behind her.

"Stop where you are or I'll shoot..." He trailed off looking around for a victim, his eyes falling gently upon Usagi. "Her! I'll shoot her" As the male Voice rang out Usagi turned around, her eyes visibly widening as he moved closer towards her. A nervous smile spread over his lips, his stubble covered chin moved slightly as he did so. His brown eyes scanned over her and she caught sight of uncombed greying hair poking out from under his cap. "Take another step near me and I'll kill that girl" He shook the gun in her direction and there was a small gasp from the store manager.

"Now come on don't rush to anything silly now.." The woman stepped closer, ever so slowly but it was still detected. "You moved" The thief stated calmly "She dies". His eyes raised as he pointed the gun towards a shaking Usagi "Oh Kami, I'm sorry" She mumbled softly as the sound of the gun being fired entered her ears. Her eyes flew shut and she braced herself, a slight ringing in her head as time slowed. She waited... And waited.. And waited but it never came. No cold metal penetrated her skin and no blood left her body.

Instead she felt something slam into her body, two hands grasping her arms. The weight sagged against her slightly for a moment and she heard a muffled yelp coming from her hair and a groan. The scent of roses flowed into her lungs as she felt something soft brush against her face before falling away and brushing back again. "Odango.. Atama.." Her eyes fluttered open as the hated nickname was spoken and she saw what exactly had happened.

"Mamo-Chan.." She let out a squeak and wrapped her arms under his, lowering him gently to the ground. Her worst enemy, the dashing Chiba Mamoru had saved her. She gently laid the twenty year old med student on his stomach and looked at the entry wound in his back, blood slowly seeping out. "Why?" She let out a sob that wracked her small form as she took in his state. His face was laid so that his cheek was on the pavement, his dark ebony hair spilling gently over the crown of his head and onto the sidewalk. His midnight blue eyes flickered open and closed as he watched his little Odango Atama, pain lurking throughout as he felt it no use to hide his feelings in his last dieing hours. There was a small smile on his lip as the two were oblivious to the police men wrestling down the gunman.

"Odango... Usagi... I couldn't let anything happen to my Usako now could I? Motoki would have kicked my butt.. I would have kicked my butt" He gave a week chuckle as she let out another sob, while tearing a scrap of material from her blouse and gently pushing it against the wound where blood was pooling from. She moved to straddle his back then pressed harder, applying pressure to the wound as he tried to glance at her sideways, unable to stop the thoughts of 'I wish I was facing the other way' from entering his mind. He coughed, grimacing a little before letting out a raspy "I'm sorry Usako. For everything". He flinched more as she let out another sob and clenched her eye shut.

"You can't leave me, Baka. You can't" Her voice came out sternly as her head dropped against her chest, tears escaping quickly. He sighed gently and moved his head to see feet rushing, catching the sound of a siren far off. "Usako, I'm sorry but I can't promise you anything" His voice was hurried and she was aware of it, the new nicknames were already accustomed to even through the short usage, neither questioned "I need to get something off my chest, While I still can" He let out slight groan and she gave another sob. Her lip quivered and she felt his body slowly relaxing beneath her "Go on". "Usako.." He trailed off, pausing a while during his short battle to keep away the darkness that was falling over him, luckily for them he was currently winning.

"Usako.. I.. Well, I.. Its no use I'll just have to say it. I love you, more then life itself and right now I'd willingly kick my own backside for making you cry if I could" A small smile appeared as he felt her leaning forwards, her body pressed against his as she laid her head on his shoulder for a moment. " I don't want you to die" She let out a wail and sobs racked her body again. "I never thought you felt that way about me, I thought you hated me" She moved off his back and laid herself down beside him, ignoring the blood pooling around him that she was laying herself in, a hand resuming it's act of applying pressure. By now his face had turned back to look at her and she noticed the pain that resided in his eyes.

"Usako, Can I ask a favour of you?" His voice was nothing more then a whisper now and his attempts to push himself up from the ground had well since ended, the sirens grew closer and he let out a cough. She nodded in fear that her voice would betray her but then how could it when it had already deserted her. She noticed his small widen slightly as his eyelids drooped a little. In an almost inaudible whisper he requested "May I have one kiss?". She nodded, a few tears of joy merged with those of sorrow as she moved herself closer to him and gently placed her lips against his. Her eyes had quickly closed and she could have sworn that even in that one sorrow filled kiss she felt the earth move and her heart leap. No man would ever make her feel like this again. His tongue slowly came out and rubbed over her bottom lip before his lips pressed firmly against them once more and she heard a soft groan.

The pressure slowly eased between their lips and she pulled away, her eyes opening to see Mamoru's eyes had closed and there was a soft smile plastered over the lips she had only minutes previously kissed. An ambulance screeched to a halt a few metres away and she let her forehead fall gently against the cement. A silent sob escaping her lips as the tears flowed, unstoppable from her eyes. She was more then aware of the cool liquid that seeped through her attire and covered her skin that had once been in his body. "I love you too, Mamo-Chan" She let out a quiet whisper before she felt two hands slide underneath her shoulders and gently pull her up before she was engulfed in a hug.

"Did he tell you his feelings?" Her former crush, the man she now saw as an older brother pulled her gently against him and held her tightly, the blood that stained her clothes forgotten as it transferred to his own clothes. She nodded, unable to speak or do anything but cry as Mamoru was shifted onto a stretcher, oblivious to the talk going on between the paramedics and the older couple running up calling her name frantically. "Why now Motoki? Why? Why couldn't he have told me some other time when we had time to make something of it?" Her voice was hoarse, as Mamoru's had been previously, her throat was dry and her tongue felt as though it hadn't tasted a fluid within years even though salty water flooded her cheeks.

"He was scared, Usagi. He thought you hated him but he was forced to let you know.. He'd want to go to hell if he died without letting you know" She was racked with more sobs, her body shaking gently against his as Tsukino Kenji and Ikuko ran up. "Usagi! Usagi! Are you ok?" Motoki released her and gave her a gentle push towards her mother who frantically pulled her baby into her arms, the two sobbing. "Mom, He saved me, Baka saved me" Ikuko, who had been frequently updated by her daughter on the current events with 'Baka A.K.A. Mamoru A.K.A. Mamo-Chan' nodded, having thought for a while her daughter had feelings for the man. Kenji however looked away from the two women with a confused stare to the blond haired arcade worker, Motoki who shrugged and casually put his arms over Kenji's shoulders, leading him off to explain.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A tall man with red hair, green eyes and plenty of freckles stood a little distance away from the embracing women, holding a small plastic bag in his hands before him. "Could you come over here so we can get the other Paramedics to take a look at you.. you might be bleeding as your covered in blood" Usagi looked down at her clothes and shook her head, trying to wipe a few tears away. "No.. I'll come but it isn't my blood. It's Mamo-Chan's blood" She gulped and bowed her head as the man pulled a small card from the bag. "Hey you know him?" She nodded not meeting his gaze "You wouldn't happen to know who Usako is would you?" Her head snapped up at the word and another dam of tears broke. "That's what he called me" She gulped, and her voice quivered as the man handed her the bag. "These must be for you then" She took the bag and peered inside to see several brightly wrapped presents decorated in pink paper with blond rabbits and small matching gift tags. She looked at each as she was lead over to the other ambulance that had come and lifted in. On the tags there was a different variation of her name, varying from Usagi, to Usako and Usa. She smiled for a moment, he'd bought her birthday presents for her birthday in two weeks.

Author's Notes

Well that's finished.. there IS a second part with a few surprises in store, but you'll probably guess Mamoru's condition.. it's not like it isn't obvious. Well I finished my English and Media coursework so my teacher won't come and kick my butt over it and I saw Baka sighs. He's been friendly today even though i was a grouch because I had two tests and missed half my break and twenty minutes of my dinner hour.. thing( it's only actually 50 minutes). But Baka wished my good luck, as did my friends and the cute-ish Maths teacher who returned from teaching at another school after two of the main Maths teachers quit I hate Maths but the test was relatively easy. Poor Usagi


	2. He's alive

After being checked over Usagi was approached by a young, training Paramedic who was holding a white plastic bag. "Excuse me miss? Did you know him because an on member of the public said you seemed to know each other and that guy had this with him but he dropped it" Usagi turned watery blue eyes to the young man wearing a bright green and yellow uniform, his curly red hair sat neatly on top of his head and his brown eyes were filled with sympathy as he clutched it held it in front of his body. She nodded slowly and he held it out, a weary smile on his face. "There's some wrapped up presents in there and a card that says 'Usako' although the presents are all addressed to different names that all start with a U. Anyways I better go but I'm sorry about your friend" She took the bag and nodded as he walked away, turning to look at her over his shoulder before getting into the second ambulance.

Motoki slowly walked over and stood beside her, eyeing the bag with caution and curiosity "What's in the bag?". She gave a small shrug and opened it pulling out the presents and reading the names in a slight whisper that still reached Motoki's ears "Usa.. Usako.. Usagi..". They were for her. Her birthday was in a few weeks and she'd spent ages talking to Motoki and the girls about it, making sure Mamoru had heard. Obviously he had taken the hint well and bought her some things. "I'm sorry, Usagi" Motoki wrapped his arms around her once she had deposited the things back into the bag, looking over to the large boxes and the smaller one as they went back in. "I'm going to go to the hospital to see what they're going to do about him, but I'll drop by later tonight ok?" The silent blond nodded and buried herself a little deeper into the embrace before pulling out from his warmth and walking over to her parents who were stood talking to a news reporter that instantly turned her attention to Usagi.

"Where you the girl he saved? Did you know him? What did you think when you saw the man with the gun? Why did he save you? How does his death make you feel?" The woman with bronze hair was ignored as Usagi looked to her father who nodded and gave the answer of "We do not wish to speak of this event any further. When Usagi feels up to it she will consider answering questions but for now she needs to get some rest" He instantly wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder and steered her away from the many microphones camera's and tape recorders that were held out towards them. Ikuko took to Usagi's left side and took hold of her hand while various police officers took to blocking the media away from the distraught teenager and her parents.

At The Hospital

"Excuse me, The young man that was brought in from the shooting.. Is he?" An elderly receptionist with greying black hair looked up at Motoki and let her eyes wonder over him, studying him carefully. "You're not a reporter are you?" Her silvery eyes met his own turquoise eyes and he shook his head violently. "NO!" He blushed as his voice rose to a shout unexpectedly turning around and bowing with a quick "Sorry" before turning back to the woman. "No, sorry. I'm his only family, His cousin" The woman raised a brow but then nodded slowly bringing up something on the screen of her computer and typing furiously. "He's in A&E. He's a very lucky man though... They thought he was dead for a while.. Well actually he was for a whole five minutes before he came back" Motoki's eyes bulged for a moment before nodding furiously and rushing out the main entrance calling "Thanks! I'll be back in half an hour".

Motoki kept his promise and ran back in, 25 minutes later with a young blond girl on his tail, her cerulean eyes stained with tears as he screeched to a halt and stuck out his tongue playfully. "Told Ya I'd be back. Is there any chance you can tell us where abouts in A&E he is?" The woman chuckled and looked over to the blond who was wiping tears of joys from her eyes and shaking. The two blonds that stood before had a strange resemblance as the two stood panting and shaking before her, both with tear lines down their eyes "He'll be alright, Usagi, just you wait and see". Usagi nodded and turned her attention back to the woman who was once again typing furiously. "He's still in surgery but you can wait in the family waiting room and someone will come get you when he's out" The two nodded and where off again, mumbling something over their shoulders as they disappeared, their heads tilted back as they looked for signs.

It was a long wait and by the time someone came to tell them about Mamoru, they were both crashed out. Motoki was sat up straight on the couch, snoring slightly with his arms wrapped around a slouching Usagi who was leant up against him, her head falling onto his shoulder and Scruffy Odangos almost falling out. Motoki's head was rested upon their own and to anyone else they looked like brother and sister. A tall woman with shoulder length hair that was a bluish purple colour entered the room in a lab coat and looked down at the two, smiling slightly as she looked at her clip board. She stepped forwards and gently shook Motoki awake, the two being careful not to wake Usagi. "Mr Furuhata, your cousin is out of surgery and has been for a few hours now, you can go see him now. He was lucky because as you already know he was dead for about five minutes but he managed to pull through unscathed. The bullet missed his heart and he will be fine" Motoki grinned and quickly tried to wake up the sleeping blond to no avail so he decided to carry her.

"Hey, Mamoru. How are ya?" Motoki walked in beaming and deposited Usagi onto a chair that was near Mamoru's bed before pulling up the other one to sit besides him. He grimaced for a moment before Azure eyes turned to him and smiled briefly before moving over to the sleeping girl. "I've been better" He croaked gently and smiled causing Motoki to chuckle "Why did you bring Usako? And what happened to the bag that had the you-know-what's in them?". Motoki looked over and his smile became softer as he looked at the cheery blond who was frowning slightly. "I had to bring her, She loves you and was absolutely devastated. How could you go and die like that, after she kissed you and confessed she loves you too?" Motoki frowned at the pale raven haired man in the bed and shook his head "She's got the bag but don't worry she hasn't opened them yet.. Anyways seems as your alright and I have work in.. two hours I'm going to go and leave you to get some rest. I'll leave her here and tell the girls and her parents where she is so you can have her all to yourself" Motoki stuck out his tongue as Mamoru blushed slightly looking a shade paler then his usual colour.

"Remind me to thump you one when I get out of here, oh almighty one" Mamoru cast a glare over to Motoki but once again couldn't stop his dark blue eyes wondering over to the sleeping Usagi. "You'll come back later won't you?" Motoki stopped as he turned the handle of the door and turned to Mamoru with a nod. "Don't worry. I don't plan on doing a runner when you have my incredibly cute little Sister with you and you're helpless enough as it is" Motoki chuckled and Mamoru shook his head as his best friend waved over his shoulder and walked out, yawning as he pulled the door to behind him.

Half an hour later Mamoru found himself listening to the annoying beeping sound that seemed to be endless, although seems as his heart rate was endless, for now then so was the beeping. "Beep..., Beep..., Beep..., Beep..." His fingers drummed against eh light sheets that covered his body as he glared at the insistent machine that wouldn't stop, almost wishing himself dead again to make it stop. 'Stupid thing.. Now if it was louder then maybe it would wake up my Usako... but NO! the girl is able to sleep through a bloody thunderstorm.... Grrrr I can't wait till she wakes up.. maybe I can get another kiss from her' As his mind reeled he slowly drifted off to sleep, being claimed about an hour later.

Five minutes later the sleeping blond angel awoke and let out a gasp as she spotted the man in the bed and the green line on the machine indicating he was definitely alive. "Mamo-Chan!" She let out a small gasp and raced over to the other chair, sliding in next to him as she watched him sleep wishing him to awaken. "I can't believe it, he's alright" She whispered happily to herself before she was once again taken into the land of dreams. Her light body falling forwards and unconsciously wrapping an arm over his waist and allowing her head to rest gentley on his shoulder

Author's notes line

Ok a line was requested so there it is XD. There is another chapter coming up so don't worry. Wow my other story is popular isn't it (-)> Anywho I'm going to wake them both up so don't worry about that they will see each other again or will they Looks at Mamo-Chan and wonders what can happen to prevent him from living In two days it will be updated


	3. Happily ever after

Meg: Gomen, Gomen, Gomen...

Baka-Mu: She isn't really

Meg: Oi, With the poodles already, Just shut up, Baka

Baka-Mu: Make me, Meegan

Meg: Easily done my friend, Easily done... (Evil Laugh)

* * *

On with the Story...

The next morning a short nurse shuffled in and drew the curtains back before turning to smile down at the two figures that laid asleep. A dreamy sigh escaped her as she paused for a moment, revelling in the cute image before shaking herself back to reality. She had to check the patient and as much as she wanted to let him sleep she'd need to ask a few questions.

The woman slowly made her way over to the couple, stopping to the side of the bed she tapped Mamoru on the shoulder. His mouth twitched but he remained asleep, even as the blond gave a slight squeeze in her dream. Stifling a giggle the woman tapped him again before laying a hand gently on his shoulder and shaking him slightly.

"All righ' all ready" The ebony haired man blinked repeatedly as he focused his vision onto the brunette nurse. She allowed her giggle to surface then nodded in the direction of the still sleeping girl.

"Maybe you want to wake your girlfriend up?"

"Oh, No! she's not my.. er.. girlfriend" Blushing, he glanced down at the blond, pushing himself onto his elbows before mentally adding "Not yet anyways".

"Ah so you do like her then" His head moved quickly to look at her and she laughed for a moment before flashing an apologetic smile "Sorry, You kinda added that last bit aloud. You two would look cute together though"

Mamoru blushed further deciding it was most definetly time to wake up the girl.

"Usagi.." First he gave a gentle tug of her pigtails "Usa.." Followed by a slightly harder tug "Usa.." Now it was a firm yank of each pigtail "Usa!" He growled slightly and the nurse gulped stepping back a little.

"Is she alive? Oh no, Don't tell me she's dead, She's not even a patient!" The nurse gasped, becoming more hysterical as Mamoru continued.

"ODANGO- Oof!" At the mention of the dreaded O word, the blond sat up quickly, flailing her arms and effectively stopping him from speaking as her knuckles connected with his chin.

The nurse squeaked as the two sat up straight and growled at each other. Blue clashed with blue as the two glared at each other a matter of inches between their noses.

"Do you go round hitting all hospital patients, Odango or is it just the gorgeous ones like myself?" Mamoru smirked at the enraged if not crimson blond.

"Don't call me **_that_**, Baka!" Her hands fisted and nose wrinkled.

"I wouldn't have called you it if you'd have actually woken up the first time"

"Oh, Shut up!" Usagi gave a snort and turned her head away from him, a long golden pigtail flew out and hit Mamoru in the face.

"Oww!"

"Ha ha!"

"Shut up"

"Now who's acting mature?" Usagi broke out into a large grin before realising the nurse wasn't beside the bed anymore. After looking round she found her to be stood in the far corner, a large sweat drop on her temple as she clutched her clipboard to her chest.

* * *

"I'll be back in a few hours to check your stats again, Dr Chiba" The nurse winked and left the room, closing the door firmly behind her. Mamoru settled himself back down into the pillows while Usagi decided that the floor was the most exciting thing since.. sliced bread, Yes, the floor was amazing. Look at how straight the edges of each tile are, and the colour, how on EARTH do they make that shade, it's.. amazing. After a few minutes Usagi was snapped back to reality by the sound of her name

"Usagi.. I.. "

"Why'd you do it, Mamoru?" He turned to her slightly stunned by her suddenly cutting him off, There was something lurking in those pale blue eyes of hers but he couldn't quite name it.

"Why?"

"Hai.."

"I.. Well, you see.. I" He sighed, frustrated and brought up a hand to brush through his ebony hair. As he lowered it Usagi reached out her own hand folded it over his gaining his attention to her face.

"It's ok Mamoru, You can tell me" She smiled brightly and he felt the last part of the mask he'd always worn fall. He'd always tried to protect his feelings, stop himself getting hurt but somehow he just knew. She wouldn't hurt him, Not intentionally.

"I couldn't loose you" His voice came out lower then he'd expected, cracking slightly as blue eyes looked to him in confusion. The blond opened her mouth to speak but then, upon finding no words to say, closed it again. Mamoru chuckled then gave her a slight smile.

"I've found, over the last few years that whether I like it or not, you're a big part of my life and one of my best friends. I tried to push you away at first but then you just kept coming back and slowly, I've come to realise that I need you. To keep me going, You.. I.. I fell in love with you" His eyes dropped to gaze at their hands and he visibly cringed as she gasped slightly.

Her next move was something he didn't expect. He waited for a palm to connect with his already slightly swollen cheek or for her to slam the door as she left his room, and life, taking his heart with her but she didn't do either of these. Instead he felt her hand squeeze his own a little tighter and a finger rose, moving his face towards her to see a watery smile.

"Love you, Mamo-Chan" She let out a laugh before she found herself pulled half onto the bed, his lips sealing over hers.

Owari..

I think

* * *

Author's Notes

Like I said, I really am sorry, I completely forgot about this story. But it's finished now Insert "Awws" Here Hehe. Naw, I don't expect anyone to be really sad It wasn't all that good but it's done. I'll be putting a picture of Baka up sometime soon

Baka-Mu: I.. I mean we, Will take over the world with my good looks

Meg: So that's the Isle of Wright/white We're taking over then.. wow the world sure is big

Baka-Mu: I said the world not Isle of bloody Wright, You fool

Meg: Erm.. You're the fool, Baka... And with your looks we'll be lucky to get a small village under power let alone billions of people

Baka-Mu: Pfft! that's a village more then you could get, and stop calling me Baka

Meg: Shut up, Baka.. I never said I wanted more villages then you

Baka-Mu: Meegan..

Meg: SHUT UP! (Glares and stalks towards Baka-Mu)

Baka-Mu: Hey, you wouldn't wanna do that would ya? (Runs)

Sorry, He distracts me..


End file.
